<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take Care Of Yourself by mars555</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241555">Take Care Of Yourself</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mars555/pseuds/mars555'>mars555</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wentworth (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caretaking, Comfort, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:02:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mars555/pseuds/mars555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Franky falls sick again and just wants to be alone, but Bea won't let her. </p><p>(set while they are still in prison together)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take Care Of Yourself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stirring the food around on her plate once again, Franky rested her head on her fist. Her appetite seemed to have left as soon as she sat down with the rest of the group. Feeling somebody come from behind her, she stood up quickly to see Boomer’s confused face staring back.</p><p>“What is it, eh? I’m not gonna bash you or anythin” Boomer grinned and tousled Franky’s hair. Pushing away from her friend, Franky quickly brushed her hands through her hair in an attempt to fix it. </p><p>“Fuck off, now.” Franky sneered at her comrade, but still let out a friendly laugh. Sitting back down next to Boomer, Franky felt a wooziness flood her head. She took a deep breath and that seemed to absolve the dizziness. She picked up her fork and shoveled a bite of carrots in her mouth. Maybe she just needed to eat and she’d feel more like herself again, she thought. Food hasn’t been on her mind much, so she knew she hadn’t been eating as much as she normally would. </p><p>The voices of her tablemates were just background noise. She was unable to focus on the conversation and the food she attempted to get down was scraping her throat. She felt off, but couldn’t pinpoint it exactly. A cough snuck into her chest and she quickly cleared her throat to get rid of the feeling. She couldn’t dare eat anymore. Food just felt wrong. After sipping her juice and trying her hardest to look like she was engaged in conversation, lunch finally was over.</p><p>- </p><p>Watching the telly was about all Franky had done in the afternoon. A tiredness had set deep in her bones and quite frankly she didn’t feel like moving from the couch. She seemed to have developed a small cough in the last few hours, but she didn’t chalk it up anything. Maybe she just needed a day to rest. Stretching her arms out, she noticed how sore her shoulders felt. She quickly pulled her elbow to her face, smothering a quick cough into her sweater. Chilled, a shudder rocked her body and she zipped her sweater up. </p><p>The sound of a door closing echoed through the block and Franky turned to see Bea making her way over to the couch. </p><p>“What do you want, eh?” Franky questioned, crossing her arms defensively.</p><p>“Jeez, just wanted to watch some telly.” Bea muttered and took a seat right next to Franky. Rolling her eyes, Franky rested her arms back down in her lap. “You haven’t moved from this spot since lunch ya know. What’s up?” Bea turned towards her and tilted her head. Franky scoffed and crossed her legs.</p><p>“Just some really good shows today.” Franky stated, not moving her eyes from the TV. </p><p>“They play the same damn shit everyday.” Bea raised an eyebrow and laughed. Franky didn’t have any excuses. She gave a quick sniff and kicked her feet up onto the table in front of them. </p><p>Bea and Franky remained on the couch in silence for a few minutes. That is until Franky felt the need to sneeze. Pressing her knuckle under her nose quickly, she tried to stave it off. She smushed her hand against her nose and mouth, bobbing forward with two silently stifled sneezes. Her eyes watered and she quickly wiped the tears threatening to spill. </p><p>“Bless you” Bea said softly, not looking at Franky. Probably to save her from the embarrassment. Sniffling, Franky nodded in response. It confused her that Bea wasn’t giving her any shit. </p><p>Another cough snuck up on her. She whipped her head away from Bea and into her elbow until the fit had subsided. It left her breathless and shaky. She blushed, feeling self-conscious. Why did she have to be like this in front of Bea of all people.</p><p>“You doing alright?” Bea eyed her, got up and ran the tap, filling a cup with water. Franky cleared her throat and sat up straighter.</p><p>“Yeah, Red I’m doing just fine.” Franky said snidely, dismissing whatever little bit of concern Bea had for her. Bea handed her the cup of water and sat back down.</p><p>“Don’t try that shit on me, Franky. Stop being so defensive.” Bea crossed her arms, obviously getting annoyed. </p><p>“Why don’t you just leave then, eh? I don’t even know why you’re sitting with me.” Franky bit back, turning to Bea. Bea stared back at her, staying silent for a moment before leaning back into the couch. “What?” Franky said, bewildered. </p><p>“You’re looking flushed, Franky. Drink your water.” Bea mumbled. Rolling her eyes again, Franky took a sip of her water. She set the cup down weakly and wiped her running nose on her sleeve. </p><p>“Don’t know why you care.” Frankly grumbled while still fussing over her running nose. Bea was about to retort when the other girl cut her off with a sudden sneeze. </p><p>“Bless you, I-” Bea started, but Franky held up a shaking finger.</p><p>“Wait-” Franky breathed out before pitching forward again and again into cupped hands, this time stifling her sneezes. </p><p>“You need to start taking care of yourself.” Bea said gently, placing a hand on Franky’s knee. Franky almost pulled away from the touch, but stopped herself.<br/>“I’m taking care of myself just fine, thanks.” Franky winced at the congestion in her voice and sniffled thickly. This time it was Bea rolling her eyes.</p><p>“Don’t give me that bullshit. You’ve barely been eating and I can tell you haven’t been sleeping.” Bea said sternly, looking the other girl up and down. Franky couldn’t argue that. It was all true.</p><p>“There’s a lot going on. A lot to do.” She muttered, breaking eye contact and focusing back on the TV. </p><p>“That’s a fucking stupid excuse.” Bea laughed and Franky laughed too. Warmth swelled in Franky’s chest. Somebody was actually caring for her. It’s a funny feeling.</p><p>They sat in silence for a bit more, watching whatever home improvement show that was on contentedly. Bea’s presence was unusually comfy. Sometimes Franky forgets that she was a mother. Is a mother. </p><p>Franky broke the silence by once again falling into another coughing spell. Dizziness swelled inside her head as it subsided. She rubbed her temples hard and let herself sink into the back cushion of the couch. Her head felt incredibly stuffy and foggy. She felt Bea’s hand on her back and didn’t even think to shrug away this time.</p><p>“You should rest, Franky. You can’t get anything done if you’re in this state.” Bea suggested, trying to talk some sense into the other girl. Franky sighed, not finding a response in the haze of her brain. </p><p>She ducked into her cupped hands again, letting out four weak sneezes, a bit less restrained this time. She breathlessly wiped at her nose again with her sweater. It was beginning to get chapped and sore due to the rough fabric. Bea pressed a motherly hand to Franky’s forehead, feeling the dry heat radiating from the ill girl’s face. </p><p>“You definitely have a fever, Franky. Will you please let me take you to bed now? I won’t tell the girls anything if they ask where you are at dinner. Promise. I’ll say the psych wanted to talk to you or something.” Bea pleaded, concern leaking into her voice. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah I’ll go nap for a bit.” Franky sniffled, finally caving. She let Bea guide her from her seat and into her cell. Bea stood at the door while Franky gingerly slipped herself under her covers. </p><p>“Not gonna tuck me in, eh? A kiss on the forehead maybe?” Franky bantered, giving Red her biggest grin. </p><p>“Fuck off. Feel better, Franky.” Bea smiled back before stepping away to leave the block. Franky knocked out like a light, obviously needing the sleep more than she had thought.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>